


Ortus.

by biscuitss



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream team smp
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Dead People, Death, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fanfiction, Gen, Ghosts, No shipping, Not Happy, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitss/pseuds/biscuitss
Summary: TW//blood, dead bodies, violence, angst.Spoilers for Dream SMP.When Tubbo was killed, Tommy was devastated. Wilbur was the next to go.And who killed them? That's right, Technoblade and Philza.Tommy got desperate. He would so anything to get his best friend and favorite brother back.Anything."Blood for the blood god."
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting, painting the sky in a brilliant red and orange. The trio was sitting on a wooden bench, surprisingly still sturdy enough after the explosion.  
He looked to his right, smiling at the brunette boy.

“So you’re president now, big T, how do you feel?”

Tubbo smiled back. “ it’s… quite stressful, actually. I’m not really sure what a president actually does, and Schlatt isn’t really a good example.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great. I can feel it.” Tommy patted Tubbo’s back, which felt strangely cold, but Tommy didn’t comment on it. He looked to the left. Wilbur was reading over the old Independance book that was made back when L’Manburg was just a new country fighting for freedom. His index finger traced over the old signatures.  
Tommy’s smile grew. He was happy, and for once, he was satisfied.

“Tommy! There you are. C’mon, we have more work to do. L’Manburg isn’t going to fix itself, y’know.” In came Philza. His grey feathery wings highlighted under the golden light.

“I’ll be there in a second, I just want to spend more time with Wilbur and Tubbo, appreciate the sunset for a bit.”

“...Tommy.”

“What? I’ll be there in a moment! Jesus, old man.”

“...Tommy, did you...did you dig up the bodies again?”

“...what?”

Tommy felt a shiver go down his spine. He looked at Tubbo’s dead eyes and pale skin. His rotting body looked small compared to his green button up shirt, especially with most of the torso missing. Wilbur’s bloody wound seeped through the yellow sweater he always loved, and the beanie he wore was on the verge of falling off. Tommy scrambled to his feet, as Philza gently grabbed his arm.

“Tommy, it’s the third time. Please, talk to me.”

“...”

“Tommy.” Philza pleaded as he looked down at his youngest son with worry evident on his face. Philza knew that with Wilbur and Tubbo gone, it would take a toll on Tommy, but he didn’t realize how severe it would be. Tommy kept his head down. He was staring at Tubbo’s limp hands, his instincts telling him to hold it. He just wanted to hear Tubbo speak again, even if it’s just a rant about bees or pufferfish. How could he ever think Tubbo was annoying? Tommy glanced at Phil. He would do anything to get his best friend and his brother back. “...sorry, I’ll...I’ll bury them again.”

Phil sighed, and after one last glance at his son, he took off, leaving behind a small gust of wind.

\--

Tommy looked at the two reburried graves, the shovel still in his hand.  
“...Tommy? Did it happen again?”

Rarely would Technoblade sound so worried, but the pigman’s voice was barely above a whisper, as if he’s afraid that if he even slightly raises his voice, it would shatter Tommy into pieces.

Tommy looked up at Techno with a glare.

“Aren’t you all for chaos? You were the one that started murdering everyone! Summoned withers, blasting people with your stupid fireworks.”

Technoblade winced. “Listen, Tommy, I was-”

“Peer pressured? Forced? You have a bloody firework launcher, you could’ve killed them all without harming Tubbo!” Tommy raised his voice, throwing the shovel at Technoblade.

“Tommy, you have to understand,” he dodged the shovel with ease before picking it up from the ground. “I couldn’t not do it, Schlatt had too many men on his side-”

“I’m done listening, Techno,” Tommy interrupted before Technoblade could finish. “ YOU were the big brother. YOU were supposed to be on OUR side!”

The pigman fell quiet. Without his crown and armor, he looked a lot smaller and a lot less intimidating, with his fluffy red cape draped over his slouched shoulders. Technoblade’s crown rested on Wilbur’s grave, slightly embedded into the loose dirt. He had left it there after the burial. 

Wilbur was both Tommy and Techno’s favorite brother, being the one that always knew how to calm Techno down and gave Tommy advice on how to talk to women (spoiler alert, it didn't work). 

Techno looked down at the crown, the jewels reflecting what little sunlight was left. He knew there was no way of talking to Tommy, especially not here. He let out a small sigh, before walking off.

The moment Technoblade was out of eyesight, Tommy dropped to his knees, a small sob escaping from his gritted teeth. Though he knew that Technoblade couldn’t take the blame for what happened with Tubbo, he just really needed to blame someone else. He glanced at Tubbo’s grave stone. It wasn’t much, just some smooth stone they managed to cut out to resemble the shape of a gravestone. Tommy gripped at the small piece of cloth in his hand. It was from when Tubbo died, the half blasted tie had burnt ends and not exactly repairable. He looked down at the dirty green fabric. He gotta remember to wash it later. Tommy looked at the sky. The sun was almost gone at this point, leaving behind a periwinkle sky. 

Tubbo and Wilbur were buried under the L’Manburg tree, the tree that’s been here since the beginning and survived both bombings. The small obsidian walls now covered a bigger area, to make room for the graves. Several flowers were planted, and the dog they had when they were in Pogtopia now lived there too. Niki had made a simple dog hut for it within the obsidian walls. She said that the dog was there to protect Tubbo and Wilbur’s spirits. Tommy thought it was silly.

\--

He walked along the wooden path, back to his old base. He was almost certain that Technoblade and Philza were discussing him over a cup of tea in one of the new houses in L’Manburg. Night was approaching, but the path was lit up by torches Phil had placed down. He said the place wasn’t bright enough and someone could trip over themselves. Tommy took a few carrots from his farm, washing it in the water before drying it with his own shirt. 

Munching on the carrots as he took out one of his discs, Tommy walked past his base to the bench. He sat down, placing the disc into the jukebox, finished the last few bits, and laid down on the bench. Last time he was here, he was here with Tubbo.

Tommy closed his eyes, only to immediately open them again. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, there was Tubbo, standing on the podium, trapped, helpless. Looking at Technoblade, knowing that his death was in mere seconds. Other times, Wilbur was the one to show up, his unnerving smile, blood dripping down the wound on his chest where Phil had stabbed him with the sword, as he looked upon the destruction he made. 

“My unfinished symphony,” he would yell out. 

Cold sweat has begun to collect on Tommy’s forehead. He sat up. The sky was completely dark, and the breeze was getting colder. He heads back into his base, walking into his room. 

Tommy sat on his bed, but never laid down. He wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways, with the images fresh in his mind, chances are he would wake up in the middle of the night, hyperventilating from a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

“...It’s getting worse, Phil, he’s not even willing to listen to me anymore.” Technoblade sighed. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was messier than ever.

“Let him be. He needs his time to mourn too.” Phil was gently brushing out Techno’s pink hair. Usually, it would’ve been Wilbur’s job, and the soothing action would put the pigman right to sleep. But tonight was different.

“He’s had his time, and it's not completely our faults that they died! Tommy needs to grow up.”

“Techno, you know better than to speak of your brother this way.”

“So you think Wilbur’s death was your fault?”

Philza froze, the hair brush still tangled in Techno’s hair. He blinked away the tears that threatened to spill as he remembered the exact moment he saw life went out in his son’s eyes. He remembered it so clearly, but also blurry. It almost felt like an out of body experience. 

“...Dad. It’s not your fault, alright? Believe me.”

Philza could only nod as he continued to brush out Techno’s hair. The two stayed in silence, cherishing the moments they have left together before Technoblade leaves to find a new base.

-

It was a new morning, birds chirped, reminding Tommy to get out of bed. He barely had any sleep last night, dozing off at moments only to wake up again after a few seconds, afraid of the nightmares. He groaned, stretching, as a gentle knock can be heard from the door.

“Tommy? Are you in there?” A soft female voice can be heard from behind the door. Tommy opened it, revealing Niki. She waved. “I heard about what happened yesterday...just wanted to check up on you and make sure you’re doing okay!” She held the basket in her arms, handing it to Tommy. Inside were fresh baked cookies, berries, and a piece of cake.

“What’s all the food for?”

“I wanted to make sure that you are still healthy and eating, since I know after Wilbur…” She trailed off, almost afraid to finish the sentence.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks for the food, but, no need to worry about me, I’m doing just fine.” Tommy forced a laugh. Niki nods, though she wasn’t satisfied with the reaction, she let Tommy be. 

After Niki left, Tommy made his way to L’Manburg. Today, Techno would be leaving to find a new base elsewhere. After the bombing, he wasn’t very welcomed.   
As L’Manburg came into view, two figures stood near the now taken down flag. Philza was handing Technoblade some golden apples. Techno was the first to see Tommy, the smile on his face faltered ever so slightly. Philza noticed, and turned his head. 

“Tommy! Come say goodbye to Techno, he’s not coming back for a few days.”

Tommy looked up at the pigman. “...good luck, I guess.”

“Thanks, Tommy.” If someone saw them now without having ever heard of them, they would seem like almost complete strangers, much less brothers. 

Tommy tossed Technoblade one of the cookies. “Uh, for the road. Wouldn’t want you to starve to death.” 

Techno tucked the pastry away in his small bag of other foods. “I appreciate it.”

Philza looked at the two, sighing. “Boys, get along. It’s gonna be a few days before you’ll see each other again, I don’t want you two to leave on a bad note.”  
Tommy barely nods, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s fine Phil, no need to push the child to do something he doesn’t want to.”

“I’m not a fucking child, Technoblade.”

“You are literally a minor.”

“So?”

“That’s enough boys! What happened while I was gone? You two used to be...inseparable.” Philza interrupted. He was heartbroken with how the two brothers are acting towards each other now. He couldn’t really blame Tommy, he’s young, and he doesn’t know how to cope, but Phil knew he raised Tommy better.

Tommy snapped, “that was when Tubbo and Wilbur were alive, alright? It’s different now. I’m standing in between two murderers.” 

Technoblade didn’t hesitate to slap him. 

“Tommyinnit, you know better than to speak to Phil that way! Sure, you can call me whatever you want, but you know that Phil didn’t actually want to kill Wilbur, right? You wanna be a hero, Tommy? You think you’re so innocent? You have blood on your hands too! You’re no different from me! The only difference is that I don’t rely on everyone else to do the dirty work. You could’ve saved Tubbo. You should’ve kept an eye on Wilbur! Stop blaming everyone else for something you could’ve prevented.”

“Look who’s speaking. At least I didn’t hold the weapon that actually did it-”

“Technoblade, Tommyinnit. I said, that’s enough.” Philza’s voice was barely audible, but it caught the two’s attention. “Techno, you know better than to argue with Tommy, and Tommy,” Philza gripped onto the young boy’s shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

Tommy hesitated before slapping his father’s hand away. 

He struggled to find the right words. “...I don’t need your pathetic apologies.” He mumbled, taking the ender pearl from his pocket and throwing it. “And, I would rather die than recognize you two as my family.” Tommy’s voice was full of venom, smiling bitterly before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the pigman could get onto the boat, he was in someone’s arms. 

“Stay safe, Techno.”

“You too. Stay away from Tommy, there’s no predicting what he’d do next. Especially after what he said.”

Phil’s grey wings wrapped around the pigman, “don’t worry about me, alright? I’ll deal with Tommy.”

“If you say so.”

The two parted unwillingly, Philza waving a goodbye as Techno rowed away on his boat.

He eventually arrived at the snowy and barren land, and not much walking later, he found a village. 

The pigman rummaged through the houses, eventually finding the library, which was big enough for him to have at least some form of base for now. He placed the lodestone down, and corrected the compass.

-

Tommy ripped out a piece of meat from the cooked chicken Bad had given him, fishing by the docks. 

“Tommy!”

“AH!” Tommy flinched, nearly falling into the water. The green hooded figure chuckled, his white smiley mask reflecting the sunlight. “Dream! I could’ve fell into the water!”

It only made him wheeze harder. “C’mon Tommy, don’t be such a baby. The water isn’t even that cold.”

“Well, I would rather not get wet.”

“Fair, fair.” He sat down next to Tommy, kicking the water with his brown boots. Tommy stared at him, suspicious of what his motives are.

”What do you want?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to chill with the L’Manburg president.” Dream replied casually.

The two sat in silence, before Tommy looked over to Dream again.

“Hey, how do you see through the mask?” Tommy asked suddenly.

“Well...I don’t.”

“Yeah, yeah, because you’re just such a god?'

“Of course, is that even a question?”

“Can you revive dead people then?”

Dream smiled at Tommy, “well, I could, but it comes with a price.”

Tommy’s eyes widened.

“You know that line Techno always says?” Dream asked, facing Tommy with a smirk.

“...which one?”

“Blood for the blood god.”

“...You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am, Tommyinnit. An eye for an eye and the world goes blind.” Dream’s voice lowered. “So I say, let it go blind.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Kill them. Kill Philza and Technoblade. You know you want to, and it would be the only way to bring Tubbo and Wilbur back.”

“How do I know you’re not bluffing?”

“You don’t. But you’re desperate, Tommy. You would do anything to get them back.” Dream stood up, looking down at the young boy. He spun around, walking down the docks, leaving Tommy to think about the options.

-

Tommy’s fishing hook was laying on the docks, as he looked down at the water. He was thinking about what Dream had said. A familiar shade of orange came into his field of view. Fundy was in a boat in front of him. 

“Tommy, what are you doing?”

“Thinking. What are you doing, furry?”

Fundy opened his mouth to protest, but sighed. “You weren’t responding to me, so I had to get creative.”

“You call getting into a boat creative?”

“Shut up.”

The two sat in awkward silence, with Fundy still in the boat and Tommy still sitting on the edge of the docks. Fundy’s ears twitched, glancing at the fishes. “Sooo. Wanna get in the boat? We haven’t...talked, in a while.”

Tommy nods, carefully getting into the boat. The two rowed out, the mid-day sun reflecting in the lake, Tommy’s netherite helmet reflecting the same light.   
“Hey, Fundy.”

“What?”

“What...what do you think about Wilbur?”

Fundy’s ears lowered slightly. “...what about him?”

“Do you think it’s Phil’s fault that...you know.”

“Well, I personally....don’t think so.” Fundy responded after a long moment of thinking. He looked back at Tommy for a reaction, and Tommy was looking at him with a confused expression. Fundy nervously chuckled, “what?”

“Why? Your grandpa literally stabbed your father. How is it not his fault? You saw it-we all did, Philza literally held the sword that went right through Wilbur-”

“Tommy.“ Fundy was facing Tommy now, the boat going with the water’s flow. “Philza didn’t want to do that, it was pretty obvious.”

“Not really, I saw what I saw.”

“You can’t be serious. Are you actually going to blame Philza for Wilbur’s death? Really?”

“Well, yeah, because it was. Philza could’ve not fucking stabbed him, but he did. How is it not his fault?”

Fundy looked at Tommy with disbelief evident on his face. “Tommy, Wilbur is Philza’s son! You can’t possibly think that Philza would do it if he had another choice?”

“He did, Fundy. And he chose the wrong one.” Tommy’s voice was full of bitterness, his eyes lit with anger and thirst for revenge.

“Tommy, you’re not thinking-”

“I am, Fundy. And I am willing to get justice, because none of you guys would.”

“Willing to get justice? Tommy, he’s your father, he raised you, you can’t possibly be-wait. Tommy, are you...are you planning to kill Philza?”

Tommy sharply inhaled, realizing what he had just implied. 

“You’re not actually going to, right?”

“...I don’t know, Fundy. Dream said if I-”

“You know Dream likes to say bullshit all the time, you can’t possibly fall for this one-”

“But what if he’s not? What if, what if I really can bring Tubbo and Wilbur back?”

“Reviving someone? That is absolute nuts. Even if he can, there must be some sort of rules against it, it’s too good to be true.”

“You don’t know that-”

“But I do know that Dream likes to cause chaos, Tommy. Chaos. You’re just doing his biddings and getting nothing but more lies in reward.”

“Fundy-”

They were already back at the docks, and Fundy didn’t hesitate to get off the boat. 

“You should know better, Tommy.”

Tommy was left alone once again, with his thoughts and the almost still water.


	4. Chapter 4

The fox climbed down into what was Technoblade’s old base, finding Philza looking through the chests, sorting them out. 

“Philza?”

The winged man looked up from the chests.

“Fundy.”

“Look, I need to talk to you about Tommy.”

Philza stopped and stood up, giving Fundy his full attention. “...what about Tommy?”

“He talked to Dream.”

“So?”

“What do you mean, “so?” When Dream negotiates a deal with someone, it never ends well.”

“A deal? What deal?”

“A deal to revive Tubbo and Wilbur.”

Philza didn’t believe it. Or, rather, he didn’t want to believe it. He really thought Tommy knew better than this.

“No way.”

“He literally implied that he was going to murder you, Philza, this isn’t something to debate about, you need to talk some sense into Tommy.” Fundy raised his voice.

“Tommy’s not like that. He wouldn’t…” Philza trailed off. Tommy wouldn’t go as far as killing his own family, right? Right?

“There’s no telling what Tommy would or wouldn’t do. Dream can be oddly persuasive sometimes, and that’s not a good thing in this case. Where’s Techno?” 

“Why is Techno in this now?”

“He can protect you if it comes to the worst case scenario. I doubt he would hesitate to kill Tommy if he absolutely needs to.”

“Can we not talk about murdering people? You guys keep throwing the word around like it’s a toy.” Philza snapped, glaring at Fundy.

“Well Tommy-”

“I will take care of my son, and you mind your own business.”

“I’m part of the family too, y’know? It is in my business to care about my own family, is it not? This isn’t a time to play favorites, Philza, your family, OUR, family, is breaking apart, and whether you’d like to acknowledge it or not, if Tommy is willing to put the full blame on you and Technoblade for Tubbo and Wilbur’s deaths, he’s probably willing to listen to Dream too.” Fundy almost growled.

“He’s my son.”

“You said the same to Wilbur, and remember how that turned out? Yeah, not good.” Fundy turned to climb up the ladder, “look, I know damn well I can’t stop him. So,   
if you or your favorite older son don’t do something about Tommyinnit, it’s not going to end well.” He gave Philza one last glare before climbing out of the base.

Philza angrily threw the emeralds in his hand onto the ground, the feathers on his wings all ruffled up, almost like an angry bird. 

He couldn’t believe Fundy’s words, he refused to. He refused to think that his own son was planning something like this, and most of all, making a deal with Dream. 

So much blame was being thrown around, and Tommy has become someone Philza barely recognized. 

Philza collapsed onto the floor, a quiet sob escaped from his mouth. Where has his sons gone? Of course, Technoblade was still the same, but...Wilbur went insane, and even Philza couldn’t stop him from blowing up L’Manburg. And Tommy… where was that young, cheerful boy he once was? The one that used to only worry about discs and girlfriends, the one that made bad jokes and gawked over his idols?

He needs to find a solution, and fast.

-

After flying around, Philza finally found Fundy. He was with Eret, and they were at a table, with a paper on top. Fundy looked happy. He really took after his father’s smile.

Philza lands near them, politely knocking on the wall. “Fundy! I thought about what you said and-”

“Philza! There you are! We were just about to go find you!” Eret said in an almost singsong voice. “We need you to sign this!”

Fundy looked up at Philza, his smile disappeared.

“Uh-sign what?”

“Adoption papers!”

“You-you’re adopting Fundy?”

“Yeah!”

Philza could feel his heart drop. He looked at Fundy for confirmation, but Fundy wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Can I talk with Fundy first?”

Eret raised a brow. “Um, sure! Take your time.” He ruffled Fundy’s hair, before exiting the room.

Philza looked at Fundy. “...so, you’re not an orphan anymore?”

“Well, technically I still am, but that’s because you haven’t signed the papers yet.” Fundy was still looking at the ground, his hands fidgeting with the zipper of his   
jacket.

“But why? I thought-you-”

“Philza, this is for me, alright? If you won’t accept me into your family, at least I’ll have Eret.”

“Fundy, I do accept you, you’re my grandson, but if you feel the need to have a father figure, I can be there too-”

“I don’t need a father figure, I need someone that actually listens to me and comforts me, and be there for me, and-and- ”

Philza grabbed the pen on the table, and signed the paper. He tossed the pen to Fundy. “Hope you’ll be happy with Eret.” He stormed out of the room, and took off again. Not half a second later, Eret rushed back in. 

“Fundy? Are you okay? Philza looked really sad when he left.”

“He signed the paper.”

“What?”

“He signed the paper, Eret, he signed it, I’m-I’m not an orphan anymore!”

Eret took a small bit to process the information, his worried expressions gradually turning into a big smile. 

“I’m your dad!” He lifted Fundy up, spinning around. 

Fundy laughed, “you’re my dad!”

-

Techno had borrowed the blacksmith’s table, sharpening his sword. The feathery snow stuck to the windows and created a soft blinding layer of snow on the ground. He places the sword onto the enchantment table, reading the strange language on the book. He feels something shift behind him.

“You came to visit. How nice.” Technoblade says in an annoyed voice.

Dream chuckled, “can a man not visit his friend?”

With an inhuman speed, the pigman turned on his heels and held the sword up to dream’s neck.

“You never visit me unless you need something.”

Dream couldn’t help but flinch away from the sword. He nervously chuckled. “No, no, I’m just here to talk!”

Technoblade inched the sword closer. “About?”

“Tommy.”

The name made Techno drop his sword to his side, “what about Tommy?”

Dream smirked. “Nothing, nothing, I just talked to him, that’s all-”

The pigman harshly shoved the hooded man onto the ground, the tip of the sword breaking the string. The mask slipped off, revealing the freckled face. “You’re not so much of a god now, huh? Now tell me.” The tip of the sword poked at Dream’s throat, waiting to spill blood. “What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Brother?”

Dream scrambled backwards, a shield appearing in his hand. “I didn’t do anything to your brother, Techno, I just gave him a deal.”

“What deal?”

“A trade”

“What trade?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Dream knocked the sword away from him, “speaking of Tommy, where’s the rest of your family? Oh, wait, I forgot, Tommy disowned himself,   
and Wilbur’s dead-”

“Can you not keep your mouth shut?”

“-And Philza barely knows anything about you anymore!” Dream stood back up, the shield firm in his hand. “Afraid of a little judgement?”

“Don’t even try to go there, you don’t know anything.”

“Yet I know more about what’s on Tommy’s mind than his own so-called ‘family’. Why are you even here? I thought you were the mighty Blood God.”

“It doesn’t mean I have to be a bodyguard, Philza knows how to defend himself.”

“Against his enemies, sure. But what about his own family?”

Technoblade’s eyes widened. “Tommy’s-”

“Oh, not just on him. After all, he doesn’t only want one back, does he?”

“He won’t. He can’t.”

“Don’t underestimate the combination of thrown blame and desperate minds.”

“I trust my brother’s words more than yours. If Philza’s in trouble, he can come to me at a moment’s notice.”

“That is, if he still can.”

Technoblade swept Dream up into his arms, and tossed the man out the door, into the snow. Dream shuddered. 

“Can you at least give me the remains of my mask?”

As soon as Dream ended his sentence, the mask was thrown into his face. 

Technoblade made sure Dream left before taking a piece of paper, scribbling a note. He opened the window, the cold air rushing in to meet the cozy room. He made a loud, birdlike whistle, and moments later, a golden eagle flew to his aid. He carefully tied the note to the eagle, stroking the feathers. “Take this to my father.” The eagle tilted its head, before taking flight. Techno watched it go, until it was but a small dot in the distance. He sighed, shutting the window, allowing the air to warm up again. He sat by the temporary fireplace he had made, his hands inches above the flame. Techno rummages through his bag of food, finding the cookie Tommy had given him. 

“...Hopefully, I did not make the wrong decision.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade said he wasn't canonically part of the SBI family? No he didn't silly

Philza carefully unfolded the note. He was in the middle of reading a book with the moonlight shining through the window and the lantern on the table next to him  
when the eagle interrupted him. Almost immediately after he had finished reading the note, he told the eagle to lead him to Techno. After the eagle took off, he  
followed, the moon shining on the wings, making the grey feathers look like it was almost glowing. They arrived at Technoblade’s new base, as Philza landed, looking for the library before impatiently knocking on the door. The pigman opened the door, inviting Philza into the cozy room. 

“Techno.”

“Dad.”

After the two settled down around the fireplace, Philza looked at Techno, taking the lazy ponytail off, brushing through the silky hair with his hand. 

“What’s troubling you?”

“Dream visited me.” Technoblade exhaled, his shoulders relaxing.

“For what?”

“It’s about Tommy.” 

Philza’s brows furrowed. “What about him this time?”

“He made a deal with Tommy, and I don’t know what kind of deal this is, but it involves you, and not in a good way.”

“...Funny, I heard the same from Fundy. I’ll check on him when I get the chance.”

“No, at least, not alone.”

“Techno, Tommy’s not going to-”

“You don’t know that!” Technoblade shouted, suddenly standing up from the stool he was sitting on. Philza stumbled backwards, as Technoblade looked at him, and  
for the first time in a long time, fear was evident in his eyes. “You don’t know what Tommy would or wouldn’t do. Please,” Technob’s hands were trembling. “Dad. I can’t afford to lose you too.”

Philza gently cupped Techno’s face in his hand. the pigman in his father’s arms. The warm light from the fire lit the room up in a comforting color, as Phil continued to run his hand though Techno’s hair, whispering comforting words. 

As Technoblade finally calmed down, the two sat down by the fire again, Techno’s hair tie some father and son time, before we went back to speak with Tommy together. Sounds hanging loosely on Philza’s wrist.

“You’re not going to lose me, Techno. How about this, we just spent a few days here, have a good time?”Technoblade nodded, leaning into Philza’s arms. The two stayed like that for a bit, just 

“I have something to tell you too.”

Techno looked at Phil. “Yeah?”

“You know how…” Philza hesitated for a millisecond before saying his name. “...Wilbur has a son? Fundy?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, Fundy just recently got adopted by Eret.”

“The king of that gay castle?”

Phil chuckled, “yes, I’m pretty sure. I hope Eret would be a fitting father for that fox boy.”

“Eret’s nice, Fundy will be fine, don’t worry about it.”

Philza sighed, “okay.”

-

After Philza had left, Niki became the new grounds keeper for the small graveyard. She swept the leaves and dirt away, keeping the place clean. Her new fox, Mushroom, followed her around, occasionally rolling in the pile of autumn leaves, making Niki giggle while scolding the fox for undoing her work. She put the two fresh bouquets of flowers she had gathered onto the two graves. Mushroom circled around Niki, making happy fox noises. 

A pair of fox ears peaked over the obsidian walls, and Fundy popped up. He looked down at Niki, giving her a wave. Niki smiled back.

“Fundy! How have you been?”

Fundy sat down on top of the obsidian, “I’ve been...good. Did you hear that Eret adopted me?”

Niki gasped. “Really? Congrats! Eret is such a nice person, I’m sure you two would be very happy!”

“I hope so. Eret’s...having some conflict with Dream. You know how arguments with Dream usually go.” The fox boy wrapped his tail around himself, his ears lowered.

“Don’t worry about it, Fundy, he will be fine!”

“I need someone to take care of me, y’know? My biological dad is gone,” he gestured to the grave, “my relatives don’t exactly accept the fact that I am part of their  
family, by blood, and Eret is gone to have his quarrel with Dream. Not to mention one of those relatives are known for literally murdering orphans.”

“Technoblade wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah, because Philza is stopping him.”

Niki frowned. She picked Mushroom up, carrying it in her arms. Climbing the ladder out, she carefully walked on the obsidian wall, sitting down next to Fundy. 

“You’ll be okay.”

Fundy nods. He wanted to believe her, he really did.

Niki looked at Fundy, a sad smile on her face. “Hey. How about we go get Eret together? We can bake something, or just chill and talk?”

Fundy nodded his head. “You go first. I’ll go to the castle later.”

Niki, satisfied with the plan, hopped off the obsidian wall, letting Mushroom onto the ground. She waves goodbye, walking off with her fox.

Fundy felt a chill run down his spine. He looked around him, his big fox ears perked up. 

“...weird, I swear I heard something.” He sighed, hopping off the obsidian wall to head to the castle. 

The ghost smiled, but sadness hung in the air.

-

Tommy was reading the old books, reminiscing old memories. A hand appeared, blocking the words. Tommy looked up, sighing in annoyance. He expected Dream,  
but it was Sapnap, with George by his side. Both of them looked worried.

“Tommy, where the hell is Dream?”

Tommy shrugged, taking Sapnap’s hand off the book. “Why would I know?”

“Tommy this is a serious matter. Where is Dream?” Sapnap repeated the question, as if that would make Tommy suddenly know Dream’s exact location.

“I said, I don’t know, Sapnap.” The child scoffed.

Sapnap was getting impatient, while George narrowed his eyes at Tommy.

“We know you spoke to him. No way he makes a deal and then just leaves,” George crossed his arms.

“And? Just because we made a deal doesn’t mean he becomes my babysitter. After all, I’m not a child.”

“Very funny. Well, if you want to keep proving yourself useless, we will not waste any more time on you.”

The duo left Tommy alone, both pearling away. Tommy looked at the purple particles fading into the air, the only sign that they were ever here. He signed, closing the  
book and putting it back into his stash of other old books. To be honest, Tommy wanted to know where Dream was as well. He needed to talk to him. 

Philza had disappeared as well, probably with Technoblade.

Tommy wandered around the land, and when he came back to his senses, he found himself standing in front of the gravestones. He kneeled down, his hand tracing over the roughly carved names on the stone. 

When Tubbo died, most of the belongings went to Tommy. Tommy had taken everything out of his ender chest, including the one disc he had left, and Beckerson, and carefully placed the belongings into his chest. It was mostly Tubbo’s armour and weapons, with his half blasted tie. Tommy had left the tie out from the chest, tying it around his wrist. 

Tommy looked at the dirty fabric around his wrist. He never got to wash it, despite constantly reminding himself to. Tommy gripped onto the tie, taking a deep breath, not wanting to cry.

As for Wilbur… after his funeral, his belongings were given to several people. Philza got most of it, while Niki received a guitar. Fundy got the old L’Manburg uniform, which he had stored away somewhere.

Tommy took out a water bucket, gently rinsing the tie in the cold liquid. After getting most of the dirt off, he ringed it dry, putting it on top of his desk to dry out. He stared at the green tie, his thoughts racing, yet his mind felt blank.


	6. Chapter 6

After failing to get Eret’s mind away from Dream’s threats, Fundy walked back to his house, sitting on top of the roof, dejected. 

The ghost reached for him.

Fundy flinched, almost falling off, but something caught him. He looked at the person who grabbed his arm in time.

“...D-...Wilbur?”

Even Wilbur looked shocked.

After Fundy repositioned himself, a bit further from the edge this time. He looked at the almost transparent figure beside him, the wound still looked fresh, staining the yellow sweater. A small smear of something blue was on his cheek. There were dark bags under his eyes, his pupils tainted a glassy blue over the dark brown color, his face pale. Wilbur cleared his throat.

“H-hey, Fundy.” 

His voice was raspy, though it sounded a lot kinder. Softer. Not as harsh as Fundy remembered. Fundy tried putting his hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, but only ended up phasing through. Wilbur chuckled.

“I guess it was a one time thing,” Wilbur said, trying to give Fundy pats, which only ended up with his hand going through Fundy’s hair. 

Fundy didn’t know what to say. Was he going crazy? His father went insane, is it now his turn?

Wilbur seemed concerned, seeing as that his son didn’t look exactly happy to see him. 

“Fundy, was I a bad person?”

The fox boy’s ears lowered, slowly nodding his head. Wilbur frowned.

“How bad was I?”

“You blew up the country, Will. Our country. The country we all fought for.”

Wilbur looked taken aback, his eyes widened, as he looked over the landscape in front of him. 

“Oh.”

Fundy suddenly realized something as he looked up at Wilbur.

“...You don’t remember?”

“No, I don’t. I don’t remember most things.”

“Then what do you remember?”

“Well...It’s kind of hard to remember everything on the spot. Do you have something I can write on?”

Since it seemed like ghosts can still interact with objects, Fundy handed Wilbur a book and quill. He went off to gather some old books he could find while Wilbur wrote down things he remembered.

When he came back, the book was by Wilbur’s side, as he looked at the almost repaired L’Manburg.   
“You done?”

Wilbur nodded his head, handing Fundy his book. Fundy set the other books he found next to Wilbur.

“Those might help out with your memories.”

As Wilbur picked up one of the books, his hand tracing over the written words, Fundy opened Wilbur’s book

“Things I Remember

\- The smell of bread  
\- L'manberg  
\- The Revolution  
\- Bullying Tommy (He's a child)  
\- Sparring with Techno as a kid  
\- The wind  
\- Being president  
\- People cheering for me  
\- Fundy growing up”

Fundy's eyes lingered over the words. For most of Wilbur’s life, he was a good dad. It’s just, towards the end, Wilbur went a bit… 

The fox held back the urge to tear up. It’s not that he didn’t miss his father, but he just wasn’t sure what to feel about Wilbur anymore.

As he searched through his memories, one emotion began to grow stronger.

Fundy slammed the book shut, startling Will. 

“F-Fundy? Son? Are you okay?”

“..Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Why don’t you go talk to someone else? I have something to do.” Fundy stood up, leaving without saying another word.

Wilbur looked at his son, then picked up the book, flipping through the pages. So far, it seemed like he only remembered the good bits in his life, though there were a few memories with huge gaps in between. 

The ghost sat next to the edge of the rooftop. Everything seemed so familiar, yet so strange.

-

Dream stood in front of the two gravestones. He didn’t pay much attention to Wilbur’s, instead his eyes were focused on Tubbo’s name. Ever since he met the kid, there was this strange feeling, and he couldn’t figure out what it was for the life of him. 

“What are you doing here?”

Dream looked over his shoulder, finding Niki glaring back at him. Dream didn’t consider Niki a threat. Dream stood up, straightening his spine so Niki was clear about the fact that he was taller than her, asserting power. Niki didn’t step back, instead, continued to glare disappointedly at Dream.

“I can do whatever I want, Niki.”

“You are not allowed here. You have no right to be here.” Though her accent usually made her sound kind, this time, her voice was full of spite.

“I have every right to be here. This is my land.”

“No. This is L’Manburg territory, and you are not welcomed.”

Dream laughed, his sword forming in his hand. “Do you really want to start something, Niki?”

“I’m not afraid of you, Dream. Because I’m not a coward.”

Dream’s smile under the mask widened. “Oh really?”

“Now get out of our land.”

“What makes you think you have the right to give me that order?”

“I have every right to, Dream. You caused all this. Everything that has happened to L’Manburg, if you didn’t allow it, none of it would’ve happened. If you didn’t stand   
on the sidelines, provoking chaos, Wilbur and Tubbo would be alive, L’manburg wouldn’t be a crater, and Tommy and Fundy and Eret would be okay. But you,” she spits out, her hands forming into fists. “You. Ruined. Everything.”

The sword Dream had was at Niki’s throat. “Careful. You’re on thin ice.”

“No. You are, Dream. I hate you. You-you disgust me.”  
Dream’s grip on the sword tightened, “Niki, back off.”

“I’ve had enough, watching everything happen on the sidelines. I’m putting a stop to your-your destruction, your chaos. I’m done with seeing everyone in pain and me not being able to do anything about it. I will put a stop to this terrorizing, and that starts with you.” Niki almost growled, her soft voice not used to the hostile tone. 

Dream pushed her to the side, his weapon disappearing. He did not have time to care about a whining girl. He had business to attend to. 

“Watch it, Niki. Or else, there would be a lot more than two deaths in this war.”

“Careful, or your empty threats might come back and bite you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lately i just heard that wilbur isn't okay with angst since he feels like someone else wants him dead, so i'm making a few changes. sorry for taking so long to write these chapters, been having writers block :[

**Author's Note:**

> pog through the pain


End file.
